1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention are directed to a system and a method for use in a power plant and, more particularly, to a system and a method for use in a combined or rankine cycle power plant.
2. Description of the Background
In combined cycle power plants, it has been seen that about 30% of the generated energy is wasted in condensers of the power plants because of the thermodynamic requirement to reject heat.
This problem has been addressed in some cases by employing a vapor absorption system that is used to recover the heat rejected in the condenser to produce a refrigeration effect. This refrigeration effect has been used to chill the inlet air to the gas turbine in a gas turbine and steam turbine combined cycle installation. In other cases, this problem has been addressed by employing a Kalina bottoming cycle in a combined cycle power plant.